


What Happened?

by AnxiousCryptid



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Memory Loss, Panic Attacks, Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousCryptid/pseuds/AnxiousCryptid
Summary: Ranboo wakes up in a house, with no memory of how he got there. He also doesn't recognize the person taking care of him. At least he has his memory book still.---or, Phil and Techno take care of a very amnesiac and injured Ranboo
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 245





	What Happened?

**Author's Note:**

> Great thanks to my boyfriend for proofreading this one! Also, first work in the fandom, please go easy on me shshss ;-;

_Everything hurts._ That was Ranboo’s first thought when he woke up. His second thought was _what happened,_ quickly followed by _where am I?_ Now, all in all that wasn’t a very strange experience for him: he often woke up without remembering exactly how he got there or what had happened. But for some reason, it felt even worse this time. As if he was forgetting something really important. Groaning quietly, he lifted his arm, rubbing his eyes, trying to tune out the pain it brought him. Alright, pain. So he must be injured? But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember how that could have happened.

“You’re awake.” Ranboo’s eyes snapped open when he heard the voice, a voice he couldn’t quite place. He locked eyes with a blond haired adult man, which felt like a shock going through his whole body. Quickly looking away, he tried to think. The man felt familiar, as if Ranboo should know who he is, but who he exactly was, or what his relationship to him was, or even the guy’s name were all in a little corner of his mind that he couldn't quite reach. Taking in his other surroundings, he noticed they were in some sort of house. He himself was laying on a bed, the man sitting in a chair not too far away from it. When Ranboo didn’t look like he was going to say anything anytime soon, the man spoke again, this time with more concern in voice. “How do you feel?”

Ranboo repressed the urge to laugh. He couldn’t remember where he was, what had happened or who that guy was. He was hurt in several places with no memory of how that happened. He almost couldn’t feel worse. But that was no problem, right? He had been here before, and besides, at least some of the answers to his questions must surely be written in his memory book. Wait. The memory book… “My...My book. Where is it?” Yes, he must figure out what was going on, but first of all, his book was important. Without his book, he wouldn’t be able to figure out anything at all.

The guy didn’t look surprised that Ranboo’s first question was about his memory book. Once again he wondered what their relationship to each other was, but yet again, he couldn find any answers in his mind.

“Your book is right here, Ranboo, don’t worry.” The blond-haired man picked up something from the table, handing it to the teen. “Do you remember what happened?”

He shook his head slowly, starting to feel more panicked with the second. He clutched his memory book in his hands, the familiar weight calming him down just a tad bit. He figured the two of them were friends, because why else would that guy care about him? But why couldn’t he remember? And, if they were friends, it would be weird to ask who he was. Though, he figured he had to find out what was going on in some way, so he chose for a question that was a little bit safer: “Where are we?”

“You are in my house. I uh… I brought you here to look after you, you weren’t doing that well when I found you.”

That just raised more questions, but before Ranboo could decide which one to ask first, another voice sounded. “Oh he is awake.”

Ranboo’s head snapped up, looking at the direction the voice had come from. In the doorway, a pink-haired male was standing. He looked like he was some kind of hybrid, piglin maybe? The weirdest part about it, though, was that he felt the same as when he had just opened his eyes and saw the other guy. He felt like he should know this guy, should know who he is, what his name is. Holding his memory book tighter, he drew his legs up to his chest, trying his best to calm down. It’s okay, you’re okay, he tried telling himself, but another voice in his head was saying the exact opposite, urging him to remember, pushing him to dig deeper in his memory. He should know who these people are, he should remember, try harder…

“Ranboo! Ranboo, hey, calm down, it’s okay, we are here, you’re safe.”

He suddenly felt hands on his shoulders, and though he still couldn’t place who this blond-haired man was, it yet again felt familiar. This thought was strong enough to pull Ranboo out of his thoughts, his head was less cloudy now, though he still couldn't think clearly, or… “I can’t remember…” He whispered, voice shaking slightly. He looked up, tears in his big eyes. “I’m sorry. I don’t know… I can’t…”

“It’s okay.” He sounded so sincere, and Ranboo really wanted to believe him. But…

“I can’t remember.” He wanted to say more, wanted to tell them he had no idea where he was, or who they were, but he couldn’t, couldn’t admit that.

“What exactly is it that you can’t remember?” The piglin guy spoke up, still standing in the doorway, though he did seem concerned. But why? Why did these people care about him? “You can’t remember what happened? Or how you got here? Something else?”

He swallowed. No going back now anymore. He couldn’t just ignore a direct question. “I don’t remember anything.” He whispered, desperately trying not to cry. “I…”

The older man nodded slowly, looking more concerned by the second. Ranboo felt his gut twist. Why were they so concerned? They shouldn’t have to be…

“Do you remember who we are, Ranboo?”

He flinched slightly, wanting to curl in on himself. There it was. He bit his lip, feeling tears fall down his cheeks. He couldn’t say anything, just shook his head.

Suddenly, arms were around him, pulling him into a tight hug. “It's okay kid, don’t cry. We’re gonna help you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Also, come yell about dsmp on my [Tumblr](https://0325-4419.tumblr.com/) if you wanna :D


End file.
